New Beginning
by VolturiQueen7
Summary: Bella found Edward cheating on her. She leaves with Renesmee to a new destination where she finds her true mate and some unexpected happenings.
1. I found out

There comes a time in your life when change is good take mine for example; mine was bad but I think it's good cause I got to be with my true mate. I also changed my whole life,personality,love and everything else about me. I used to be Bella Cullen now I am Bella Volturi and this is my story.

(Bella's POV)

I stared at my daughter and I got myself to tell her that her father slept with another woman, yet when I can barely handle it myself so we are moving on.

The others just went out to go hunting; I already called Aro to inform him of my departure for tonight, He is very excited and will have my room ready when I get there.

I was sitting on the couch when Edward came over to me

"Bella how many times do I have to say i am sorry?"

"Don't speak to me ever again I have no reason to forgive you"

"Fine" He growled as he left the room

I crossed my arms and continued watching tv

-later on-

"Bella, everyone is going hunting would you like to come with us?"

"No Alice"

"see you later then"

"Yeah..see you guys later"

"Bye bella" they all said then walked out the door.

Once I couldn't hear them anymore I got up off the couch "Time for my plan" I said to myself; I walked upstairs to Reneesme's room, I recently got a new power I was able to take others powers without them knowing and then I could store it for later use in my box of gifts so far I have taken all of my family's gifts beside his they still have there powers when I take them. I looked at her sleeping form then I vamped over to her picking her up gently. "Reneesme sweetie get up it's time to go" She rubbed her eyes "Ok mommy let me set out the letters I wrote"

"they say nothing of where we are going right"

"trust me mommy let me show you"

she touched my cheek showing me all the letters she written

"good no one must know"

We quickly got dressed in new outfits i bought us then we grabbed our suitcases then went downstairs to the kitchen I got out my note I wrote and read it over one more time to make sure it was perfect for my used to be family.

-Note-

I know you guys don't understand our reason for leaving but you must understand it is for our own good we love all of you Except Edward he hurt me so we must move on you will never see us again and yet maybe we will but we all must move on I wish you all the best but what he did was wrong . goodbye forever, Bella

P.S. Edward this one is for you "We Are Forever Over"

-End of letter-

I put the note in a envelope then I toke off my ring and my neckalace and left them all on the counter after that I toke Reneesme's hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes mommy let's start over"

after that we slipped out in to the night heading towards our destination...Volterra


	2. Running?

Thank you all for the reviews they inspire me to write more and make me feel good ok enough babbling. lets get on with this wonderful second chapter of New Beginning.

* * *

Bella's Pov:

We ran at an inhuman speed surely no human eye could see us and if they did they would never catch us yet alone run after us for that matter. Renesmee and I have been running for 12 hours now our or used to be family have probably found the note by now.

We are just outside of Volterra so I slow to halt to tell Renesmee what to do "now sweetie we are going to go in now are you sure you're ready I can always let Aunt Carmen watch over you."

She shook her vicariously crazy "no way mom she'll drag me shopping and probably turn me over to dad"

I took in a deep breath looking at the surroundings right outside of the Volterra walls we were at with all the humans sleeping peacefully and the night critters scurrying about the ground and in the trees then, I sighed of course she's just like me; I disliked shopping but I could handle it when I was able to pick out what I wanted to wear.

I snapped out of my thoughts looking at my daughter "Then lets go."

We made it to the clock tower bags in hand in less than five seconds, there waiting for us was Demetri.

I smiled "well hello again." I said in a fake cheery voice.

He nodded "hello Bella, Aro has been expecting you" He said in a thick italian voice.

I nodded feeling Renesmee squeeze my hand I knew she wanted to tell me something through her gift but not here.

"Then lets go don't want to keep him waiting do you." Renesmee then said in a sexy voice low in his ear chuckling as he quickly put his cloak around himself. I laughed she must have learned that from Rose.

Demetri turned quickly, swiftly jumping down the hole from when Edward and I last came here we followed him when he jumped landing in the darkness which wasn't hard to see in what so ever.

We followed him into the elevator, waiting as it quickly stopped at the reception. Gianna said hello to us, we just nodded and proceeded on our way to the throne room doors where our destiny was at Aro and his brothers hands.

* * *

Well what do you guys think I am sorry I can't write more at the moment I tired.


	3. Black Boots

**Thank you everyone for all of the reviews they really inspire me to write more. Now your guises wait has been long enough here's Chapter 3! Happy reading can't wait to read your new reviews.**

* * *

I walked through the doors first towing Renesmee slightly beside me. I looked up from my black boots holding my head high while looking at the guard and the dome like familiar room around us, I've always loved this room. I dropped my bag to the floor with a silent 'thump' looking at the three familiar faces in front of us, I smiled at them bowing my head slightly.

Aro stood from throne with a fake cheerful smile plastered on his face "Aw young Isabella has returned again brothers, with her flashing daughter." I held my daughter's hand tightly to reasure her as I smiled at Aro before my eyes glanced over at Marcus. He looked bored as ever, I then took a quick glance to the glaring Caius before quickly averting my eyes back to Aro.

"Thank you for letting us come here after the situation-" my voice died out softly as I tried to keep my self calm for I did not know what else to say about that ignorant low life. "it's quite alright my dear, now let's get down to business shall we?" his eyes sparkled excitement and something else I did not quite catch. I nodded "yes of course."

He clapped his hands smiling as he looked like he was in deep thought; he started walking towards his throne sitting down swiftly. "Dear Bella I would like you to join my guard and for your lovely daughter to join Marcus." He smiled brightly while the other two looked unfazed well Marcus was, Caius was just angry.

I just nodded agreeing at least my daughter will be on someone else's other than Caius guard he is very arrogant and annoying. He grinned big "Felix show these girls to their rooms" Felix bowed "of course master" he then turned as Aro went to his throne sitting down in his suit he didn't have his cloak on but he did look handsome.

"Have a goodnight girls I will send one of the guard for you if I need one of you." We both nodded swiftly. "Come along dear." I told my daughter as I followed Felix swiftly out of the room.

"This will be your room Renesmee, your mothers will be down the hall."

she whispered a quiet 'thank you' then retreated to her room passing a quick glance at me as if saying talk to you later, I nodded following Felix down the gently lit corridor.

The corridor was lit by torches gleaming gently as I followed Felix, he was graceful with his jaw locked tight as if refraining from doing something he couldn't decide on whether to do or not. I just stared ahead waiting till we stopped at my new room. Finally we stopped he opened the door for me as I stood in the doorway with aw

"have good rest of your night " He said then was gone before I could respond. I sighed walking around my already furnished room it was very extravagant with the king sized bed with golden sheets that were silky I just loved that. I sat on the bed taking my hair down going to the vanity by my bed I sat on the seat quickly brushing my brown hair at my black eyes, I decided when Renesmee and I left that I would switch to the human diet.

I looked at the two doors by the vanity that now caught my attention one had to be a closet, I really needed to change; I sped over to the closet doors grabbing hold of the golden doorknobs pulling the doors open that revealed a closet already stocked of clothes, dresses were hanged all over on the racks. I openend one of the drawers that revealed the jewelry I was starting to love fashion I guess Alice wore off me with all that shopping.

One I had taken a shower I changed into a black dress that reached my thigh with a golden cross and black knee high boots. I then quickly put my hair up with a black ribbon making it a ponytail.

Once I was done I went over to the bookshelf to find a book I trailed my finger over each book before I found Romeo and Juliet now I just had to sit here and wait till morning for me to go see Renesmee.


	4. Not an update

**Hey everyone I am sorry this isn't an update but I have major writer's block. Thank you for your reviews I hope the writer's block will go away soon. **

** Best wishes,**

**Sam**


	5. Teal line

Thank you everyone for your patience. I dispise writers block but thank God it's gone. I've had a busy week with finals and trying to add little bits to this new chapter which will be in Aros pov this time sorry Bella lovers lol.

* * *

Aros POV-

I sat at my desk in my study looking out my window at the garden, Ithey were a beauty at sunset with the sun in an array of spectacle colors. I had this weird feeling inside of me when I thought of isabella. This feeling I have never felt with Sulpicia she was just for my personal desires which every male vampire possess. As I thought on Marcus's face quickly flashed through my head. I must go ask him of Isabella and I's bonds.

I quickly left my study in a flash racing down the corridors to his study. I knocked on his door "Come in." He said I turned the knob entering into his study fast quietly sitting in one of his chairs.

"Marcus I would like to know of Isabellas bond to me" I said

"Aro your bond to young Isabella is strong, one that is hard to suffice" He reached out his hand for me to take. I grabbed it as I plunged through his thoughts seeing the bond Isabella had with me it was a thick teal line. I couldn't tell if this was good or bad but that lovely line looked promising.

I swiftly let go of his hand trying to figure out what I had just seen. I stood up knowing what I had to do to. "Have a goodnight brother." He nodded as I left to write what I had seen. In my study. Tomorrow I plan to have a visit with Isabella.

* * *

**hey guys I know it's short I'm sorry for that I just have to get back in the swing of writing in this book. Keep reading. :)**


	6. I could've never guessed it

**I missed you guys so much please don't hate me, I was really busy finishing up with school and now it seems like this is the only time I will get to upload this week since I have family vacation ugh... Well enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I sat by my daughter waiting, the night dragged on as we both stared out the window at the city below with it's residents sleeping or getting wasted. There was a knock at the door then it opened with someone stepping in the room I could tell by the footsteps who it was..Jane.

I turned my head looking at her ever so peaceful face which was unusual for Jane. "Bella master Aro requests your presence in the throne room"

I nodded standing kissing the top of my daughter's head as I pulled away she placed her hand on my face. 'Be safe mom' she said "I will I promise"

I turned nodding to Jane to lead the way. We sped from my daughter's room down to the throne room, the doors openend. Jane went to Alecs side while I stood in the middle waiting for Aro to say something.

He smiled standing. "Leave us" after he said that everyone shuffled from the room except Marcus I guessed Caius was off torturing a human. "What did you want to see me about Aro?" I questioned for I could never tell what was on that mans mind. "Well my dear I have to tell you about the bond we have."

I was confused a 'bond' like a mating bond or a different bond. "A bond? What type?" He chuckled "why a mating bond my dear it seems we are mates.I have one request. We don't tell anyone yet can you handle that?" I was still trying to process this when the ever so quiet Marcus spoke "Bella if you to ever marry then you will be a queen but that doesn't matter you already are and Aro we should wait to tell till her ex is for sure not coming to visit anytime soon."

I couldn't even explain the happiness radiating through me my cold heart felt like it wad going to start beating blood all over again. I looked Aro in the eyes then hugged him, he didn't hesitate like I expected him to he did the total opposite he picked me up while hugging me and twirled us. I of coarse laughed.

"I take that as a yes" he put me back down as he held my hand leading me to his throne where he sat down then pulled me on his lap. Marcus quickly left the room silently. We sat there for what seemed like ages, I didn't mind it at all until he told me who my daughters mate was. "Are you serious. Oh my." I could've never guessed who her mate was.

* * *

Dun,dun,dun cliff hanger. Who do you guys think her mate will be? Hehe


	7. garden

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews about the last chapter I loved all of you comments some were quite funny. I just found time to write this one real quick so I hope you all like it. Reviews are much accepted thank you! your wait is finally over.**

* * *

Bella 's Pov-

It has been a few weeks since I found out who my daughters mate was. It was Alec I couldn't believe it, at least her and Jane are good friends that takes a weight off my shoulders.

I currently resided in Aros chambers reading one of his books that was really old. 'click,click,click' ah finally here come humans with dinner. I went through the bookcase in Aros room to the many corridors that lead to different rooms. I went through them till I reached the throne room where I stood by Air with my hand resting lightly on his shoulder as he registered my presence by touching my hand, the rest of the guard was waiting in the shadows patiently waiting. "Gianna takes so long." I told Aro as my throat raged on. "I know my dear we'll replace Gianna today after we eat" we all silently chuckled.

I looked over to my daughter as she stood by Alec in the shadows her red eyes beaming with hunger: she was wearing a red halter top with a pencil skirt and flats her outfits always made the humans want her when Alec and her went out at night, but Alec would kill them silently if they said anything she should me what happened one time when herself and Alec went on the hunt.

She wore a white mini dress walking along the sidewalk in Paris at night waiting for a human to come along while Alec waited in the shadows of the alley she turned into, once she did she winked then there plan went in to action as he kissed her then hugged her and whispered "scream" she nodded then screamed after three minutes of screaming a man came running pushing Alec away then once he did that she said "you shouldn't have done that" in the most childlike voice she could muster. "Why not he was hurting you" she laughed then smiled "have a nice sleep" Alec said "wha.." then everything was cut off as they sunk their teeth into his wrists.

I chuckled. "What are you laughing at my sweet?" Aro said bringing me out of my memory."I'll show you later, food is almost here" then right on que the guards opened the porcelain doors with Gianna leading the group in to the throne room. They snapped picture mesmerizing the circular room around them. When the doors slammed shut they all jumped, Aro rose from his throne "welcome everyone I hope you enjoyed your stay now we have a special treat for you" he said as Caius,Marcus and him along with myself and Athenodora went first to choose our meal. I choose a red head. "This will only hurt for a minute" I told her then before she could answer back I punctured her fragile skin with my teeth lapping up all the blood. Once we were all done the lower guards cleaned up as I slung my cloak over my shoulders standing by the wall to watch Gianna die. She stood in the middle of the throne room trying to not be scared scared of coarse we could all see it her heart gave her away. Aro assended from his throne "now Gianna we can no longer accept you services so you are fired." Looking over to Jane "Jane please deal with her" he smiled menacingly. I left the throne room as Jane started. Going to the garden I sat on the ground properly with my ankles folded as I looked into the pond running my hand through the gentle water I could stay here all day if anyone needed me they would find me.


	8. Death With A Ring

-Aro's Pov-

(_Didn't expect that hehe.)_

I sat in my throne watching Jane kill Gianna with her brother and Bella's daughter helping it was interesting to watch but then it ended, the lower of the guard cleaned up the body then everyone went back to what they were doing.

I stared at the wall for a few hours then I decided to go to my chamber's saddly my Bella wasn't there, so I grabbed a book then then followed followed her scent to the gardens. As I grew closer her scent became stronger.

As I made my way into the beautiful gardens I saw her sitting by the pond, I smiled to myself watching her for a fraction of a second before she looked up at me. "Are you going to stand there all day Aro?" I chuckled walking over to her "no mi' amore" I told her as I held out my hand for her to stand up and join me on the bench. As she stood I kissed her cheek lightly then led her to the bench in the middle of the gardens where we just sat their enjoying eachothers company.

I smiled to myself as I pulled pulled the velvet box from my pocket silently. Opening it I turned to her a grin of question on my face and a look of now confusion on hers. "Mi' amore, since I first layed eyes on you I knew I wanted to spend my whole life with you and protecting you, I love you Bella. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Dun,dun,dun cliff hanger. So sorry I haven't wrote since forever ago but with my busy schedule it was hard to squeeze in so I waited till I could write but I was just at a loss of words with it being so long. I hoped you liked this chapter. :) **


End file.
